


Intentionally Snowed In

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Neville and Hermione spend Christmas alone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2019





	Intentionally Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).

> A/N: Written for MWolfe13 for Melting Pot's Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange. I hope you love this Christmas, fluffy smut. 
> 
> xxDustnight88, thank you for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“You know, I was thinking,” Hermione began, looking at Neville from the corner of her eyes. She put down the article she was reading so she could talk to him fully. The two of them were in her reading nook; both lost in their own books. She was reading a potion’s article, and he was reading up on the uses of medicinal plants.

Neville turned, putting down his tea and closing his own book. “What’s up, Hermione?”

“So, this is our first official Christmas as a couple,” Hermione began, smiling softly at him.

Neville grinned as he recalled last Christmas, when the two of them had ended up tangled under the mistletoe at Harry’s Christmas party. That kiss had sparked something in them both, leading to the start of a beautiful relationship.

Hermione bit her lower lip, pausing as she wasn’t sure what Neville would think of her idea.

“What did you have in mind?” Neville pressed. “You definitely have something in mind.”

Hermione nodded. “Well, I was thinking… I know the holidays are hard for us both - with your parents being in the Ward, and then my parents not remembering who I am…” She paused, taking a deep breath. “I was thinking, why don’t you and I just go somewhere for Christmas? Instead of spending time with our friends?” She suggested.

Neville smiled, reaching over and taking her hand. “Hermione, that sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?”

“A cabin in the Alps, maybe? We could try our hand at skiing.” She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

“I actually know how to ski,” Neville said, grinning. “But I’d be happy to show you.”

“That sounds perfect,” Hermione said. “I can go ahead and book something.”

“Great, I’ll take time off from work,” Neville said, nodding. Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss. “That’s really a great idea, Hermione.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Hermione said. “I think it’ll be nice just to be alone.”

“No distractions,” Neville said, waggling his brows at her. “You, me, and a cabin? Completely alone in the woods? What more could I possibly ask for?”

“Great minds think alike,” she murmured, leaning over and kissing him tenderly.

* * *

Hermione peered out the window, watching as the snow came down heavily. “Quite the storm,” she murmured, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

Neville tossed a few more logs into the fireplace. “We have enough wood to keep us warm,” he said, grinning. “And honestly, I’m exhausted from skiing today… How are you feeling?”

Hermione moved over to the sofa, sitting down. Wrapped up in her blanket, she could feel the heat from the fireplace. “Well, seeing as I fell down about seventeen times, I’m definitely going to have bruises tomorrow.” She grinned. “But I think I was getting the hang of it towards the end.”

Neville laughed. “You were definitely improving.”

“Skiing is harder than I thought.”

“You’ll get it,” Neville assured her.

“I’m just glad to relax,” Hermione said, snuggling deeper against the sofa.

“Well, the cookies we baked are likely cooled enough to eat, and I can put together some hot cocoa.”

“That sounds perfect,” she murmured, looking at him with love in her eyes. “Cookies were a good idea.”

“Well, it’s Christmas eve,” Neville pointed out. “We need to leave cookies for Santa.”

“So true,” Hermione said, laughing as she nodded. She glanced at the Christmas tree they had put up in the corner of the cabin. It was decorated simply, a few baubles and strings of garland trimmed it. It was just enough.

“Be right back,” Neville said, kissing her gently before heading to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with a tray containing some peanut butter cookies and two cups of steaming hot cocoa.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she accepted her cup of cocoa. She inhaled, smelling the sweet chocolate. “This is literally a perfect night… Getting snowed in, sitting in front of the fireplace, cocoa and cookies.”

Neville chuckled, sitting next to her and putting the platter down on the table in front of them. He took a cookie and bit into it. “So good,” he muttered.

“Used to be my mum’s recipe,” Hermione explained. “She made the best cookies… Even Mrs Weasley approves of them.” She smiled as she recalled the praise that the Weasley matron had given her when she had first tried the peanut butter cookies.

“That’s saying something,” Neville said, nodding in agreement. “She’d be proud of you, you know.”

Hermione looked at Neville lovingly. “Same with your mum… She’d be so proud of all you’ve accomplished.”

He grinned. “I know, Gran says that all the time.”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Hermione said. Sipping her cocoa, she sighed. “So good,” she murmured.

The two of them sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle. Looking out the window, Hermione and Neville could see the snowfall.

“You know, I’m still a little chilly,” Hermione said, finishing up her cocoa. She put it down on the table before looking at Neville. “Do you think you could help me warm up?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Neville said, grinning. He finished his own cocoa and put down his mug before he pulled her into his lap, his strong arms coming around her. He pressed his mouth to the column of her throat and her pulse quickened. Purring, she brought his hands up to cup her breasts through the thin material of her tank top after she shimmied out of her blanket cocoon. He squeezed her breasts lightly before tugging the material of her tank top down until she was partially exposed and sucked one nipple between his lips.

“Oh Merlin,” she moaned, her head dropping back as she arched into the warmth of his mouth. Her hands gripped at his shoulders.

A day’s worth of stubble rasped at her sensitive skin, making her little cries of pleasure even more strained. He worked both nipples with his lips and tongue until they were hard little peaks. She gave a small yelp when she felt the sharp edge of his teeth against them, just this side of painful. Fisting her hands in his hair, Hermione pulled his mouth back to hers in a bruising kiss as she rocked in his lap. Neville was hard against her and pressed against her through the material of their clothing.

Sounding frustrated and impatient, Neville broke the kiss to eagerly take off Hermione’s top. His callused hands were rough against her skin; each caress sent little shivers down her spine. Not about to be the only one without a shirt on, Hermione eased the black pullover off of him and pressed their naked skin together.

Without notice, Neville swiftly changed their positions and slid down to the hardwood floor in front of her. A little huff of air left her lungs as she quickly regained her bearings and realised what he was up to. His fingers undid her jeans, tugging them down her legs along with her knickers - he discarded them both on the floor beside him. Hermione watched his every move closely - he was sizing her up, plotting his next move, and she had a pretty good idea what that was. Just to tease him, Hermione drew her legs together, biting back a playful grin at his look of annoyance.

“Don’t tease,” he growled, forcing her legs apart and leaning in until he was barely an inch from her centre.

Hermione’s breath hitched; she loved how forceful he was, how she could trust him in such an intimate manner, and how he never backed away from her. She shifted beneath his hold, desperate for him to make contact but he wouldn’t budge. He looked up at her from between her thighs, a devious, challenging look glimmering in his eyes that made her pulse quicken.

The moment his tongue touched her skin, Hermione’s body went stiff as pleasure spread throughout her body. She threw her head back against the cushion and gasped loudly. Neville wasted no time in driving her out of her mind. His tongue moved around her sex teasingly, getting so very close to where she wanted it to be before it moved away and then dipped into her cunt. The tip of his tongue traced her teasingly, making her sob with frustration and pleasure. It was good, but she needed that talented mouth on her clit. She brought her hands down to tangle in his hair and urged him upward. Neville, however, refused to indulge her wish and continued fucking his tongue into her until she was writhing for him.

“Something you wanted?” Neville asked, raising his mouth from her cunt.

“You know exactly what I fucking want, Nev,” Hermione said between clenched teeth.

“I need to hear you say it first.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and tightened her grip on his hair. “I want your mouth on my clit. Now.”

He grinned. “Don’t like it when someone teases, do you?”

“Nev,” she growled, swatting him lightly on the cheek.

Giving her one last defiant look, Neville dropped his head back down and finally touched his tongue to her swollen clit. She rode his mouth, unapologetically taking her pleasure from him. He slipped two fingers into her cunt and began fucking her in counterpoint to the movements of his tongue. Through her heavily lidded eyes, Hermione could see his other hand slip down below his waist.

“Oh Merlin,” she moaned.

Knowing that he was getting off on eating her out sent her right over the edge, screaming as she went. She held him tight against her while she rode out each strong wave. Even though she would be satisfied with that orgasm alone, Hermione wanted his cock inside of her for the next one. With a soft grunt, she released her grip on him, allowing him to be face to face with her once again. Her slick was shining on his lips and chin, practically all over his face from what she could tell in the firelight. The sight of it made her breath stutter, and she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a rough kiss, possessed by the need to taste herself on his mouth. She sucked on his tongue greedily and grinned at the helpless sound he made. No longer touching himself, Neville’s hands moved over her skin and slipped down under her ass to bring her body flush against his own.

“Will you take me here, Nev? Right in front of the fireplace?” she asked breathlessly.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned.

“Then do it already.”

Neville laughed. “Merlin, you’re pushy today.”

“You love it,” she said with a grin.

Neville slid into her in one smooth glide that made her head drop back against the cushion. She loved the way his cock filled her and the feeling of that initial stretch that she had yet to get used to. Sighing contentedly, Hermione wrapped her legs around Neville’s hips and encouraged him to take her. He pumped in and out of her at a measured pace, but only for a few short moments before his desire overtook him. Each thrust rattled her, making her groan and grip the back of the sofa to steady herself. She shuddered and urged him on with her sounds.

Taking a second to adjust, Neville hiked her leg up over his shoulder as he knelt with both knees on the sofa. She was completely open to him like this, eager to receive him again, and looked up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth. He stared at her as if studying her face before leaning down to kiss her. In the same instance, Neville pushed himself inside of her again, deeper than before, and she felt his breath stutter against her lips as he bottomed out. He placed one hand on the back of the sofa and drove himself into her with the same vigorous pace as earlier.

“Love how you feel inside me,” Hermione panted, bringing her hands up to frame Neville’s face. “I love you so much.”

Neville claimed her mouth once more, and she curled her fingers in his hair, kissing back hungrily. His tongue was soft against her own, still tasting faintly of her arousal and she moaned against his lips. It was all too much, and she could feel another orgasm fast approaching from the wonderful friction between them. A quiet sigh escaped her when his hand came up to cup her face. She leaned into the warmth of his hand and gave into that intense, building pressure.

This must have triggered his own climax because Hermione felt and heard that same change in Neville almost a half-second later. He buried himself inside of her, his cock pulsing as he came. She held him close with both arms around his body; their ragged breaths were almost louder than the snowstorm outside.

Neville was the one to move them once the afterglow had ebbed, resituating them on the overstuffed sofa with his body behind her own. Hermione sighed happily and pulled the throw blanket from the floor and tossed it over them to retain their body heat. Neville pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and then to the spot below her ear. She felt him smile against her skin and closed her eyes, enjoying the secure warmth of his arms.

“Happy Christmas, love,” Neville murmured.

Smiling, Hermione tightened her grip on his arm as he cuddled her. “I love you, Neville. Happy Christmas.”


End file.
